Childhood Innocence
by Loveispatientloveiskind
Summary: Jesus's relationship with people affect them forever but there are some people that have affected Him forever as well. Based on the LIFETIME ORIGINAL MOVIE Childhood Innocence
1. Two Babies

I don't own the copyright to the bible nor do I own the lifetime original movie Childhood Innocence

* * *

A tiny baby girl was placed into her arms. She stared down at the baby; her heart melting with every breath. Her dear friend had died giving birth to this baby and now her other friend, Joseph was a widower.

"What are you going to name her," Mary asked.  
Joseph smiled sadly.

"I don't know," he said.

"What about Ahuva," Mary suggested, "It means Beloved."  
Joseph nodded.

"I like the name," he said, "Ahuva."  
He sobbed.

"How am I going to raise this baby myself?"

"You're not," she said, "I'll help you. I'll be Ahuva's mother."

"Thank you," Joseph said, "I do love you."

"I do love you too," Mary said, "and I make a pomise to you that I will be true."  
She handed Ahuva to Joseph and when Ahuva cried, Joseph soothed her quite naturally.

* * *

Three years passed. Ahuva was a precious little girl and often copied her parents. She knew that Mary wasn't her biological mother but she knew her as her mother. So when Mary was pregnant with her first baby Ahuva looked at her and said, "mommy, are you still going to love me after the baby is born."  
Mary took Ahuva into her arms and sits her on her lap.

"Ahuva," she said, "This baby is growing under my heart. You grew in it. I love you more then you can even know"  
The next day Mary went into labor and delevered her baby. She wrapped Him up and lay Him down.

"Mama," Ahuva asked, "Can I hold Him?"  
Mary smiled.

"Yes," she said, "You may definately hold Him."

Ahuva held her little brother and she was so happy.

"He's so beautiful," Ahuva said, "Was I as beautiful as Him when I was a baby?"  
Mary ruffled her hair.

"You were the most beautiful baby I ever saw," she said smiling, "and He is the most handsome baby I ever saw."  
Joseph smiled. He was so happy with his whole family.


	2. Three Years Later

Three years later Joseph and Mary had three beautiful children. Mary had added a little girl they named Netanya.

"Mama," He said, "I wanna hold her."  
Mary smiled.

"Okay," she said putting the baby in His arms.  
Netanya stirred. She looked up at her Brother and smiled.

"That's sweet," said six year old Ahuva.

"I love her," He replied.

"I love her too," Ahuva said, "and I love you."

"I love you too Huva," He said, "Did you get to hold me like I held Netanya?"

"I did," Ahuva replied, "Mommy let me hold you when you were just a few minutes old."  
He smiled. Netanya had fallen asleep.

"Okay darling," Mary said, "Let your sister hold her for a few minutes now."

"Okay," He replied.  
Mary took Netanya back and handed Netanya to Ahuva.  
Ahuva held Netanya for a few minutes. Then Mary lay Netanya down.

Later that day Ahuva was playing tag with her brother when she fell and busted her knee. She cried and He ran over to her.

"It's okay," He said, "Just hold still."  
He touched her knee and instantly it felt better.

"Thank you," she said hugging Him.

"You're welcome," He said.  
Mary called the children in for dinner.

"Coming mommy," Ahuva said running in. He held back for a minute. Then He followed His sister in.  
The baby cried and Mary went in to sooth her while the two older children set the table. When Mary came back she saw that the table was set.

"Thank you," she praised them, "I was so tired and taking care of Netanya and I was thinking I would have to set the table myself. It made me feel really good that you two helped me so well."

"We love you momma," He said.

"I love you too."  
Joseph came in.

"Mary," he said, "You made a great dinner."

"Thank you Joseph," she said, "and the children set the table very well."

"Did you children set the table," Joseph asked.

"Uh-huh," He said, "It was Huva's idea."

"Well I'm proud of you both," Joseph said.


	3. Sibbling Love

"Netanya," Mary called, "Come over here dear."  
Netanya was three year old. She had been going through the "terrible twos" for a long time. But this time she obeyed her mother right away.  
Mary smiled.

"Mommy," she asked, "You yelled at me yesterday but you never yell at Him or Havua. Do you love me as much as you love Him... and Huva."  
Mary put her arms around her daughter. Then she knelt down to her level.

"Netanya I love all my children equally," she said, "I yelled at you because you were doing something that could hurt you and I love you too much to let you hurt yourself."

"But He does it?"

"He's six. You're only three," Mary said, "and He's different."  
He came over.

"I'll teach you how to do it tommorrow," He promised.

"Cool," Netanya said brightly  
Mary laughed.

"Thank you," she said, "You can definately teach your sister to do that"  
She looked at Netanya and spoke gently but firmly.

"Netanya you can only do that when someone like mommy or daddy or your brother or sister are here with you in case you get into a situation where you get into trouble so we can protect you."

"Okay mommy," Netanya said. She smiled.

* * *

A few months later Netanya saw Him walk across the river.

"That's so cool," Netanya said, "Can you teach me how to do that?"  
He smiled at His little sister.

"Sure," He said, "Here... keep your eyes on me."  
She looked at Him and stepped into the water. She was held upright. She slowly walked to Him.

"Awesome job," He said hugging her.

"Thanks," she said hugging Him back.

"So," Joseph asked, "What did you kids do today."

"He taught me how to walk the river," Netanya said.  
Mary and Joseph glanced at each other.

"That's wonderful," Joseph said, "But don't do that when anyone is around."

"Why not daddy," Netanya asked.

"Because," Joseph said, "Many people wouldn't understand that. They would be mean to you guys and you're too young for people to be mean to you guys like that."

"Nobody should be mean to anyone," Ahuva said.

"You're right Ahuva," Mary said, "But a lot of people don't understand that."  
The nine year old nodded. She understood what her mother was saying.

"If anyone's ever mean to my brother or sister," she said, "There will be hell to pay."  
Everyone laughed.

"I mean it," Ahuva said, "Nobody is messing with the people I love."


	4. You Tings Akiven

Many years later when He grew up His life took a change. He loved all of His disciples and He also loved Mary Magdalene who followed Him as a dear friend. Often when He had to leave, He left her in charge because she knew what she was doing.

One day an incident happened. Judas had gotten angry with Mary Magdalene and pushed her down a flight of stairs. She had broken her ankle.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN," Peter demanded.

"She said I was being stupid," Judas defended himself.

"You were," Simon replied.

"We need to get Him," Peter said, "Her ankle is swelling up."

"Don't," Judas said, "I'll get in trouble!"

"Deal with it," Peter said.

"But-"  
He came back.

"What's going on," He asked.  
Peter told Him the whole story. His first move was to heal Mary Magdalene with a gentle touch.

"Thank you," she said sighing with relief.

Judas started to walk away. He hoped he wouldn't get caught.

"HOLD IT," He said firmly but calmly.  
Judas stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was angry. She said I was being stupid."

"You probably were," He said, "Now come with me"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble," Judas asked

"Because you are," He replied.  
He walked with Judas over to a large rock where they would have privacy sat down and positioned Judas.

"You can't punish me," Judas argued, "What if the guys hear?"

"I can and I will," He replied.

"But what if the guys hear," Judas repeated.

"Sounds like your problem," He replied chasting him sharply, "You DON'T push people down stairs."

"You healed her. She's okay now. So why am I being punished?"

"You know why," He replied, "You pushed her down the stairs. What if she had hit her head instead of her ankle!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "Are we done yet?"

"Almost," He replied.

"Let's skip the last part," Judas suggested.

"No," He replied.  
After He was done punishing Judas for pushing Mary Magdalene down a flight of stairs He hugged him and gently touched him instantly making him feel better.

"I love you like a brother," He told Judas, "But what you did was unacceptable. You did a dangerous thing not just for her but for you. When you do something like that it puts your soul at risk."

"I'm sorry," Judas said.

"I know you are," He replied tears filling His own eyes, "Now go apologize to Mary."  
As Judas went to apologize to Mary Magdalene a little girl came up to Him. She was only three years old. She sat on His lap. She wiped away His tears with her thumb.

"No need to cwy," she said, "You tings akiven"  
He looked at her with a smile through His tears.

"Thank you," He said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Naamah," she said.  
He paused.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naamah," He said, "You have a pure soul."

"Why were you cwying," Naamah asked.

"I was crying," He said, "Because I had to do something that was very hard for me to do."

"Naamah," her mom called, "We have to go honey."

"Okay mommy," Naamah said running off.


	5. Child Arise

Later that day the guys came back. He looked considerably more happy.

"You look happy," James said.  
He laughed.

"I am happy," He said, "This three year old girl named Naamah told me that my 'tings' were 'akiven',"

"Huh," Judas asked, "But you don't have tin- I mean sins. You're perfect."

"Yeah but she's three," He said, "She's completely pure and innocent."

"That's cute," Matthew said.

He smiled.

"Yes it was cute," He replied, "and Judas I'm sorry that I was so hard on you but what you did was dangerous."

"I know," Judas said, "She could have hit her head instead of her ankle and died. But couldn't you have brought her back?"

"Yes but that's not the point," He replied, "What you did could have harmed your soul."

"Oh," Judas said understanding.  
He paused.

"It's okay," he said, "I understand why you punished me."

"I'm glad you understand," He said, "and I hope you understand I hated to do it."

"I get it," Judas said, "Like Naamah told you, 'your tings are akiven' even though you have no 'tings'," he joked.

Everyone laughed. Then Judas said seriously, "I hope I'm forgiven for what I did."

"Of course you are," He replied.

"I forgave you right away," Mary added, "I know that you didn't mean to hurt me"

"Thank you," Judas said.  
A few days passed and He and the disciples were walking somewhere when they passed a funeral procession. Imediately He recognized Naamah in the crowd. It was Naamah's baby sister Ruth who had died. Imediately He touched the coffin and spoke.

"Child arise," He said gently.  
Not any sooner then He had said this but the baby started crying with all the life she now had in her.


	6. Learning To Love

Naamah, her parents and the crowd had a reaction of amazement.

"Thank you," Naamah exclaimed throwing her arms around His neck.  
He gently returned the hug.

"Are you the ariyah," Naamah asked.

"You mean Massiah," He said, "and that isn't the important thing now although it's true. You just enjoy your little sister."  
This conversation was kept very low so only Naamah and Him could hear the words that passed between each other.

"Who are you anyway," asked another in the crowd.

"I am who I am," He replied calmly.  
Naamah looked at Him.

"Was I being silly when I told you the other day you tings akiven," she asked, "I mean I didn't know you were perfect."

"Naamah," He said, "You weren't being silly at all. You have a pure soul. You saw I was feeling sad and you stopped to make me feel better."  
Naamah smiled. Again the conversation didn't reach anyone elses ears.

"Thank you," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too Naamah," He said.  
As He looked at the little girl He felt His heart shatter. He knew what the child would be facing in her young life. Childhood Innocence would cause people to be cruel to her. Naamah and her family left but the crowd stayed behind.

"How did you do that," one member of the crowd asked.

"My Father did it," He said, "I was just the conduit."  
He then left with His disciples even though the crowd tried to follow them. When He went a short distance from the crowd He came across a mother with a child; a small girl who was suffering from illness. He touched the child and the fever left her.

"Thank you," the mother cried.

"You're welcome," He replied, "It's what I do."


	7. Naamah's Words

A couple of days passed and soon He found Himself teaching in the temple courtyard. Suddenly there was a commotion. He looked up and found out that there was a woman who committed adultery. Naamah was in the crowd He was teaching. She whispered to Him.

"Doesn't it take two people to commit adultery?"  
He nodded.

"Yes Naamah it does," He whispered back.  
He knelt down and started drawing with His finger. Naamah thought that looked fun and she started to draw with Him.

"Are you stupid," one of the pharisee's asked, "Do you have the mind of a 3 year old?"

He didn't get offended by that. He simply continued to ignore them while Naamah joined Him.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you have an answer?"  
Finally He stood up.

"If anyone here is without sin among you let him be the first to cast a stone at her."  
The pharasees and scribes looked at each other.

"But-but it's not about us."

"Yes it is," Naamah said, "It's about you cause you're a liar. It takes two people to comit dultry."

"Will you tell this child to shut up!"

"No," He said, "I have no reason to tell her to shut up."

"She's a child and a girl at that," the pharsee said.

"Don't be sexist," He said.

"You didn't find her in dultry," Naamah said, "If you did you would have brought him too. Go away!"  
They all threw down their rocks and left. They were all angry. They swore that they would get Him and now they wanted to get Naamah as well. As they left He looked at Naamah with compassion.

"That was imprevisive Naamah," He said.

She shrugged.

"I hate it when people are mean," she said.

"I know," He replied, "We all hate it when people are mean."


	8. Unfairasee

Naamah was a wonderful and sweet girl. She believed that people should treat each other with kindness, compassion, love, respect and understanding. She believed that love is something that should hold on forever.

"You don't ever want to abandon someone you love," she once said.  
Nobody understood the little girl. They thought she was crazy and now the pharasees and scribes were as determined to get Naamah as they were to get Him.  
She was in great danger and she had no idea of that fact. He knew what she would face in a mere 3 years.

Some time passed and once again He saw Naamah.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.  
He smiled.

"Hi Naamah," He said gently.  
She hugged Him.

He gently returned the hug.

"Naamah sit down," He said.  
Naamah sat down.

"Listen, what you said to me the first time we met was absolutely pure and beautiful," He said, "But you have to be careful about who you say that too... and who you say it around. There are some people who would think that you were trying to pretend to be GOD."

"But that's not what I'm doing," Naamah said.

"I know that. You know that. But the scribes and the pharasees don't understand the law of love like you and I do. They think GOD is all about the law. He's not all about the law. He's all about love."

"The pharasees and the scribes don't like me do that," Naamah asked.

"They don't like anyone who isn't like them," He said, "They don't like me either."

"Why not? You're so nice."

"Yes but I break their rules."

"Mommy says it's not good to break rules," Naamah said.

"Some rules it's not good to break. Other rules should be broken. The scribes and the pharasees make up rules as they go along."

"Oh," Naamah said understanding.

"Naamah," her mother called, "Time to go now."  
He nodded.

"Honor your mother," He said gently, "That's a commandment. It's GOD'S rule."

"Okay mom," Naamah said.  
She ran off.  
The disciples came up to Him.

"I thought," Peter said, "That all rules were supposed to be followed."

"All of GODS rules are supposed to be followed. However the scribes and pharasees make up rules as they go along so those rules are not actually rules. They are the pharasee and scribe way of trying to prevent everyone who aren't like them from being accepted."

"That's horrible," Judas said


	9. The Party

There was a long time that passed. After 8 months Naamah turned four. A lot had happened since that time. The next time Naamah saw Him she was so excited.

"I'm this many," she said holding up four fingers.

"Wow," He said, "You're such a big girl."

"Thanks," she told Him, "Wanna come to my bifday party?"  
He smiled.

"When is it," He asked.

"It's tomorrow," she said, "at noon"

"Can my friends come?"

"Your friends are my friends," Naamah replied with a grin, "Of course they can come."

"We'll be there," He said smiling.

"Cool," Naamah said happily.  
...

"We're going to a party tomorrow," He told His disciples.

"What kind of party?"

"Naamah's birthday party," He replied.

"What time is it," Judas asked.

"It begins at noon," He said.

"Okay," Peter said, "That sounds like fun."  
The rest of the disciples shrugged.  
The next morning they walked to the party. Naamah was so happy to see them. She hugged Him. Her mother came out.

"Hello," she said, "Welcome to the party."

"Thank you," He said.

Nammah's mother smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "and thank you for bringing back Ruth."

"Mommy, He's the arrayah," Naamah said, "Of course He does that. It's what He does."  
Her mother laughed gently and ruffled Naamah's hair.

"Messiah honey not arrayah," she said.

"Sorry," Naamah said cheerfully.  
Ruth started crying.

"Can I hold her mommy," Naamah asked.  
Her mother nodded and went to go get Ruth.

The party started at noon sharp. It was a great party. He enjoyed it. His disciples enjoyed it. Naamah loved the party. It was over at 6 o'clock. He and the disciples were invited to stay after the party for dinner.

"Thank you," He said.

"It's so cool that you're at my house," Naamah said as Ruth started crying again.

"Well it's nice to be welcomed," He said.  
That was the last time He saw Naamah until the day that He was crucified.


	10. The End of the Story

Two more years would pass before He would see Naamah again. The day He was crucified was the last time He would see Naamah in the flesh again.  
"HEY," Naamah yelled when she saw them cruficying Him, "YOU CAN'T BE MEAN. IT'S NOT NICE TO BE MEAN! YOU CAN'T BE MEAN! YOU GOT TO BE NICE!"  
One of the people chased Naamah and pinned her down. They laid her on an empty cross and started to nail her. She screamed in fear. Her parents and younger sister tried to fight the people who did that and they did it unsecessfully. She sobbed with the pain as they lifted her up.

"It's okay," He said pushing up on the nail to comfort her, "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"It's hurts," Naamah cried.

"I know it does Naamah," He said comfortingly.  
He prayed to His Father.

"Father," He said, "Take away her pain. She's just an innocent six year old child."  
As soon as those words came out of His mouth her pain went away. She died in an instant and went to heaven right away. Her pain was over. His pain was just beginning.

He spoke a prayer of forgiveness to His Father.

"Father forgive them for they know not what they do."  
When it got dark He heard Naamah's angelic voice.

"It's okay," her spirit said, "You have nothing to be afraid of."  
He couldn't help smiling through His tears. It was a little comfort to Him but it was more then enough. Just like the first time He met her she had used His own words to comfort her. He was comforted by the words of that angel.

He spoke a prayer of forgiveness to His Father.

"Father forgive them for they know not what they do."  
When it got dark He heard Naamah's angelic voice.

"It's okay," her spirit said, "You have nothing to be afraid of."  
He couldn't help smiling through His tears. It was a little comfort to Him but it was more then enough. Just like the first time He met her she had used His own words to comfort her. He was comforted by the words of that angel.


End file.
